


Cue

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22277539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: A request I got for some Jake smut where he teaches the reader to play pool, ends up bending her over the table :)
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Cue

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

„How am I supposed to keep my hands off you when you look at me like that?”, Jake said when you leaned over the pool table and looked up at him, enamored with his face concentrating on the task of teaching you how to play.

You were in the basement of his family’s house, a record playing in the background, and just a few minutes ago you’d confessed to him that you’d never played before, he’d gasped and insisted on showing you then.

He’d told you how to place all the balls in the triangle, the 8-ball in the middle, and how you weren’t supposed to sink it until all the others had been. The plain white cue ball in the right spot for Jake to break, he grabbed a cue stick off the fixture on the wall and got into position.

And you’d noticed how much it turned you on to see him focused like this, with a cigarette between his lips; he looked like right out of a movie, a character playing for money in a shady bar. The smoke wafting under the low ceiling light and the crackling old record playing set the scene perfectly.

You’d leaned over then, looked straight at his face instead of the table, let your eyes wander down to his mostly unbuttoned black shirt. “You’re so hot”, you just said, ignoring his question, and he smirked, taking another drag of his cigarette before crushing it in the ashtray behind him.

He got back into position and kept his eyes on the cue ball this time, starting the game with a loud clacking of it into the others on the table that made you jump a little. One solid colored ball dropped into the pocket in the corner of the table.

“Okay, so since I sunk a solid ball, I’ll be trying to sink all the solids, and you’ll try to sink all the striped ones, got it?”, he asked, straightening his back and handing you the cue stick. “Got it.”

“Normally it’d still be my turn, but I really wanna see your first stroke”, he said with a wink and made room for you to get into position. You were a little unsure of yourself, bending over the table and extending your non-dominant hand to place the stick on, your other one firmly on the wide end of it.

“I don’t really know how to do this”, you said, and Jake stepped up behind you, leaning over you, his chest pressed to your back, and adjusted your position a little bit with his hands on your forearms. His chin rested on your shoulder, he was warm against you; you turned your face to press a kiss to his cheek, and he chuckled.

“Do you wanna play pool or not?”, he asked softly, reminding you of what you were trying to do. “I do! Show me”, you said. “Alright, then, just hit the white ball and try to sink that one in the corner there”, he said, his voice so close to your ear sending pleasant shivers through you.

You shoved the cue stick against the white ball with force and it shot across the green lining of the table, but barely hit the ball you were aiming at. “Damn it”, you said, standing straight up, wanted to turn around, but Jake kept you pressed against the table.

His hands rested on the rim of it to either side of you, he pressed himself tightly against your back and buried his face at the crook of your neck where he pressed a wet, hot kiss to your skin. “You’re so hot in that dress, I don’t even feel like playing pool anymore”, he said, his breath against your neck making a rush of wetness pool between your legs.

You felt Jake rut his hips against your ass, felt how hard he already was through the fabric of his jeans, and you swallowed, tilting your head back with a deep sigh. “Then what do you wanna play?”, you asked, teasing him by grinding your hips back against his, taking his hand on the table and looking at him over your shoulder with a cheeky smile.

“I wanna play with _you”_ , he replied, letting his hand snake around you to your front, cupping your breast and squeezing it, his lips still against your neck, his eyes half-lidded and dark. “You’d be playing pool _with me,_ too. You wanna play something specific? Wanna play with a particular part of me?”, you asked, teasing him with already answered questions to rile him up even more.

“Yes”, he breathed, biting down on your shoulder, his hands suddenly bunching up your dress and pushing it up around your waist. “Mmmm, which part of me do you wanna play with?”, you continued, and he reached around you, pushed you off the table just enough to push his hand into your underwear.

“This one- your pussy”, he said as his fingertips reached your center, instantly finding your clit, dragging through your wet folds, then circling back up to the little bundle of nerves that caused your breath to hitch in your throat. “What do you wanna do with it?”, you asked, under your breath, already shaking a little in anticipation.

“Whatever you need me to”, he replied, continuing the circular motions between your thighs and the smacking kisses to your neck. You moaned, leaned into the touch of his skilled fingers, tilted your head to the side for his eager mouth.

“I need you to fuck me, Jake”, you sighed, desperately holding onto the table for support as he grinded his hips against your ass with force. He pulled his hands from you then, and you heard the clinking of his belt buckle opening, the excitement overwhelming and pulsing between your legs.

“I’m gonna bend you over this table and fuck you until you scream”, Jake said, and you whimpered, felt him push your panties aside forcefully, not wasting any more time, the head of his cock slipping through your folds first, getting your arousal all over it before he finally snapped his hips forward and filled you, stretched you so tightly.

You yelped, were pushed against the table with the force of Jake’s thrust; once, twice, until he’d established a pace, a rhythm in which he fucked into you. Shallow at first, deepening with each stroke, his cock inside you pressed into your g-spot repeatedly, the angle allowing him to hit it hard every time he drove himself forward.

He felt so full and intense, robbed you of your words, reduced you to a stuttering, moaning, sobbing mess. His hand on your back bent you forward over the table, your cheek pressed against the surface, his hand buried in your hair holding you down as he sped up his movements with a series of low groans.

“God, you feel so good- you’re so fucking wet”, he praised, and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you cried out blissfully. “Keep talking”, you said under your heaving breath, “please, keep talking dirty to me.”

Jake leaned over you a little, getting closer to your ear, continuing his sharp thrusts, the noise obscene and dirty, sending another wave of arousal through you, the butterflies in your stomach accelerating.

“You’re always so ready to take me”, Jake continued before another deep groan, “mmmm, such a little slut for me and my cock, aren’t you?” You mewled, nodding with your hair tight in his fist, your cheek still flat against the surface of the squeaking table.

“Ohh shit, Jake, I’m gonna cum”, you whined as he repeatedly hit your g-spot hard, the restriction of his weight against your back and his hand holding your hair turning you on even more. “Me too, fuck- I’m gonna- where do you want it?”, he asked, another guttural groan escaping his lips announcing his orgasm.

“Cum inside me, baby, please, I want it”, you whined, sobbing and moaning with every snap of his hips against yours from behind. Jake buried his cock deep inside you one more time before you fell over the edge, desperately clinging to the table as your hips shuddered, your muscles tensed and a loud, hoarse cry escaped you, trailing off into a series of wild, breathy moans as he fucked you through your high.

He came just a moment after you, burying himself deep with a loud groan, a few more shallow thrusts, finally loosening his grip on you as the hot, sticky load inside you made your eyelids flutter shut. “Mmmm, thank you”, you said, slumping on top of the surface beneath you as he pulled out and you started to leak his cum into your panties, savoring the feeling of it by squeezing your thighs together, humping the edge of the table as the wetness spread.

Jake stayed close to you, his chest against your back a comfort as you were both coming down, his hands grabbing yours. He stroked your skin softly with his thumb, pushed your hair behind your ear and pressed a kiss to your cheek before he pulled back and helped you upstairs to get cleaned up.

You spent the rest of the day in bed with him, legs entangled with his, your head resting on his bare chest, his heartbeat lulling you to sleep soon after. His arms around you, he held you close, placing kisses to the top of your head, wordlessly showering you with love. The plan to teach you how to play pool was postponed for now.


End file.
